Rupaul's Drag Race
RuPaul's Drag Race is a reality competition series produced by World of Wonder for the Logo TV Network. Drag superstar RuPaul is the host, mentor, main judge and inspiration for this series, which details RuPaul's search for "America's Next Drag Superstar". The show was greenlit in May 2008 and premiered on February 2, 2009 on Logo TVin the US. The show has been aired on Australia, Brasil, Canada, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, Latin America, Spain, Sweden, the Philippines, and the UK; the streaming service Netflix haves from Season 8 to Season 10 available on their online contents. There have been ten seasons to date with another airing on February 28th, four All Stars seasons, and also nine seasons of Untucked. The show was marked as the most watched series on Logo in its first season, and it became the most streamed series ever on LogoTV.com during its second. The title of the show is a play on drag queen and racing, with the title sequence and theme song "Drag Race - Original Theme", both having a "drag racing" theme. The 9th season of this show moved from the Logo TV Network to VH1, with Logo TV still airing the episodes, but the week after it will originally air on VH1. All Stars All Stars series are special seasons in which past contestants compete for a spot in the Drag Race Hall of Fame. The show's format is similar to the regular series, with challenges and a panel of judges. The first season started six months after the finale of Season 4, and 12 queens from the first four seasons competed, with Chad Michaels from Season 4 winning. The second season aired in 2016, a few months after the Season 8 finale, and 10 queens from Season 2 to Season 7 competed, with Alaska from Season 5 winning. The third season aired in January 2018, a few months after the finale of Season 9, and 10 queens from Season 1 to Season 3, and Season 6 to Season 9 competed, with Trixie Mattel from Season 7 winning. The fourth season aired in December 2018, making it the third season to air in a single year, and 10 queens from Season 3 to Season 4, and Season 6 to Season 10 competed, with both Monét X Change and Trinity The Tuck from Seasons 10 and 9 respectively both making herstory by having two contestants win. Untucked RuPaul's Drag Race Untucked is a companion series that airs after the main series. The focus of the series is footage of the queens' conversations while backstage during the judges' deliberations. Sometimes there is also bonus footage from the workroom or runway. RuPaul's Drag Race Holi-Slay Spectacular RuPaul's Drag Race Holi-Slay Spectacular is a spin-off episode that aired on December 7, 2018. Eight series-favorite queens will be competing for the title of "America's first Drag Race Xmas Queen". The cast members and the premiere date were revealed on November 1, 2018, on VH1's website. All the queens that were in the spin-off won, and it seemed more like a way to sell RuPaul's album, Slay Belles. RuPaul's Drag U RuPaul's Drag U is a spin-off that ran from 2010 to 2012. In each episode, three women were paired with former Drag Race contestants, now known as "Drag Professors", who give them drag makeovers and help them to access their "inner divas". RuPaul's Drag Race UK RuPaul's Drag Race UK is a spin-off series based in the United Kingdom, with the goal of showing off Britain's best drag. Season one will be an 8 part series, hosted by RuPaul and Michelle Visage will continue her position as judge. It is slated to premier in 2019.